Where I Belong
by HeartbreakDX
Summary: HEY GUYS! I'M BACK! Shawter. M/M slash. SMUT and innappropriateness. See inside for Warning. Shawn gets a reward from his master.


**Where I Belong**

**Disclaimer: No own**

**WARNING: DO NOT READ IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE HARDCORE SMUT AND BONDAGE!**

**Shawn POV**

**I walk into the locker room with a bounce in my step. I just beat my boss' son to a bloody pulp and it felt great! Now I am eager to return to my place; at my Master's feet.**

**There are only a few people in the room when I enter. I greet the doms with the proper respect and look around for my own master. I feel a strong pair of arms encircle my waist and relax into the familiar embrace.**

**"Master." I mumble as I feel his lips brush against the side of my neck and then the shell of my ear.**

**"You were beautiful out there Pet, you've made your Master very proud." He murmurs against my ear. He strokes my stomach and abs and the love and pride in his voice give me an almost high feeling.**

**"You deserve a reward," he continues. "I have a surprise for you in the bathroom. We won't be disturbed."**

**His voice has dropped to a low growl that makes me shiver in anticipation. His hand gently cups me through my tights and I whimper softly.**

**"Strip and meet me in the shower." he orders before letting go and stepping around me as he heads into the showers. I realize for the first time that he's been naked this entire time, standing with me unashamedly in front of the other Masters and their Pets. A flash of desire and heat goes straight to my groin and my already hardening cock.**

**I fly out of my clothes faster than I've ever done and scamper towards the shower, all decorum forgotten. Once I enter, I'm in his arms again.**

**"That was fast," he teases. "Did you fold your clothes neatly as you're supposed to?"**

**I blush. I'd completely forgotten in my haste. I was going to be punished, no doubt. He shakes his head and waggles a finger at me admonishingly.**

**  
>"Bad Pet, you know better than that. I'll have to punish you." Knew it. By the look on his face, I can tell he's not angry with me for my indiscretion, he was probably hoping I'd mess up.<strong>

**"Shower first though," he says. "Gotta have you all clean for play time."**

**My Master runs his hand teasingly up and down my chest, every-so-often stopping two play with one nipple and then the other. Shocks of pleasure shoot through me and into my rapidly hardening member, making me moan.**

**He leads me gently under the hot shower spray. The temperature is perfect, as always. He washes every inch of my body with care. He's using my favorite body wash scent: cinnamon. He shampoos and conditions my long hair, working out knots and tangles that I got in the ring. He's very careful not to pull to hard and hurt me. This rare pre-play ritual relaxes me as I let him tend to me. If this is the before, I can't wait for what is to come and the after.**

**He finishes, rinsing all of the soap from my body and shutting off the water. Then he wraps me in a fluffy, black towel and leads me into the main bathroom. He dries me off and secures my collar safely around my neck. It is a custom made band of black leather, lined with red fur for my comfort and studded with bright blue gems that match my eyes. An embroidered symbol of entwined letters 'S' and 'H' stands out upon it. This is a symbol of ownership. His ownership. I belong to him and him alone.**

**"Now its time for your punishment My Pet." he tells me gently, steering me towards the sink. Many of our toys are laid out on a towel on the counter beside it. I do not look to see what he's set out. I want to be surprised.**

**My Master pushes me against the wall and claims my mouth for a harsh, passionate kiss. His hands touch me everywhere, teasing, enhancing my desire with the simplest brush or caress. I am hard as a rock. Only he can do this to me, he drives me insane with desire.**

**When he finally lets go, I'm left gasping for air. Without having to be told, I am on my knees before him. I assume the preferred position: my legs spread wide, head bowed in respect, hands clasped behind my back in complete submission. I am his.**

**He pats my head in reward and I lift my head as I have been trained. His cock is hard and dripping barely an inch from my face and I look at my Master pleading for permission to pleasure him. He thinks for a moment before giving me a single nod.**

**I nuzzle his erection in thanks before taking him into my throat to the root. The stokes my scalp ****encouragingly and I begin to pleasure him to the best on my ability. It isn't long before he has to pull away panting, trying to regain control of himself. He always said I was the best cocksucker around. "Born to suck cock".**

**"Very good Little One." he praises when he has composed himself. "Stand."**

**I obey instantly, spreading my legs further as I stand at attention. In more ways than one. My Master circles me, gazing appreciatively at my body. He reaches down and fondles me, then squeezes my ass and gives it a hard slap.**

**"Open your mouth Pet." he orders me. As I comply, he places a ball gag in my mouth and straps it tightly around my head. Then he binds my wrists behind me with butter-soft, leather straps and gives my ass another hard slap. I remain still and silent as he gets me ready for my punishment, hard and leaking.**

**"Bend over the sink Shawn, my Pet." The use of my name, uttered so lovingly from my Master's lips, is comforting as I do as ordered. I know he won't hurt me anymore than I want him to. I'm safe here with him.**

**I wonder what my punishment will be tonight. Maybe he'll use the whip, or the paddle, maybe even the crop? I won't know until he stikes me as he now slips a blindfold over my eyes.**

**I shiver in anticipation when I am ordered to spread my legs. My Master loves to fill me before punishing me. Having something inside me as he strikes me is a hell of a turn on, I'll admit it.**

**I feel his slickened fingers on my sensitive shaft and let out a muffled groan behind my gag. The oil is warm and as he rubs in into my skin, I realize that it is the stimulating oil. God help me. He'd better put a ring on me or I'll come before he gives me permission.**

**He rubs more oil over my balls and I feel cool metal slide down on me, as if he'd read my mind.**

**I wiggle as the oil tortures my sensitive skin.**

**My Master's fingers now tease my tight entrance as the rubs the oils in there too. He's gonna kill me with this stuff, I swear. I shift and writhe under him some more and he brings his other hand down on my exposed ass once more.**

**"Be still." he commands. I force myself to obey, clenching my teeth as he pushed two fingers ****roughly inside my tight anus.**

**He doesn't stretch me for long, just enough to slick my prostate with that damn oil. I whimper behind the gag as his fingers leave me but it becomes a moan when I feel a hard, cool, round object pressing into me, quickly followed by another one. Anal beads, the big ones. He other hand rubs my back soothingly, encouraging me to relax against the invasion.**

**When the last bead is inside of me, I know he's not quite done. This is a special set of beads that he got for me. On the end of the string is a very large, very long, rippled (not to mention vibrating) butt plug. I'm not sure whether I love him or hate him right now but I DO know that he's gonna kill me if I don't cum soon.**

**He's very careful as he pushes the plug inside my already full ass. He whispers to me soothingly as he turns it on. He doesn't say anything as I writhe and buck in pleasure but waits for me to calm as I get used to the overwhelming stimulations that I'm feeling. I'm so full and beyond ready to explode. I don't say this often but I'm thanking God for this ring around my cock. I know he'd be mad if I came without permission.**

**"Ready for your punishment Pet?" he growls in my ear, his breath hot on my cheek. I shiver and nod.**

**"Be a good boy and stay still now." he reminds me. I hear him move away and I wonder what'd he'll use.**

**A loud swish through the air gives me a clue. The strap. That wonderful leather toy that will leave my ass red and raw with welts. Oh my Master is so good to me.**

**I jump as it hits my skin and get a harder lash in answer. The threatening message is clear: Stay still. Right.**

**My Master continues his assault on my ass, 10 lashes and then he pauses. I feel a cool splash of water on my heated backside and groan. This is gonna sting like a motherfuck.**

**I grit my teeth as he continues my whipping, the water enhancing the sting of the contact of leather on skin. It hurts but I love it, this glorious pain. I love pain when its from someone I know I can trust. Right now I can trust that my Master won't cause serious permanent damage. I know that he'll take care of me. He always has.**

**Finally it is over. Sometimes I wish it would never end.**

**  
>I feel my Master rub his hand over my painfully raw ass. He openly gropes me and twists the plug inside me. I whine and moan behind my gag and wiggle my hips in invitation.<strong>

**"Such a slut." he whispers to me.**

**"You were so good My Sweet Pet, you've earned your reward." he praises me, removing both blindfold and gag. I look at my exposed self in the mirror and grin at the sight of the deep red welts cross-crossing across my backside.**

**"Beautiful isn't it?" My Master says, running his hand over the welts again and making me groan loudly. "So responsive."**

**He thrusts the plug deeper inside me and turns up the speed. My eyes roll up into the back of my head and my moan echoes around the room as I thrust my hips backwards.**

**My Master presses his body tightly up against mine and he licks the outer shell of my ear. I'm panting fiercely now from the sensations.**

**"You like this don't you?" he growls low, pulling the plug from my body without warning and making me squeak.**

**"...my hands on your body..." he pulls out the first bead.**

**"...My lips on your skin..." he removes another and dips his tongue inside my ear.**

**"Shit." I swear.**

**"Did I give you permission to speak?" he demands, slapping the raw flesh of my ass again. I shake my head. He pauses and then smiles.**

**"I'll let you slide." he tells me, sliding two more beads over my prostate and out of my body.**

**"I want to hear you." Three beads this time.**

**  
>"You're so beautiful like this." he tells me, sliding the last bead out and chuckling at my moan at the empty feeling. So empty.<strong>

**"Let me see now, how should I play with you?" He looks over our array of toys and grins evilly. He leans down and picks up his...sledgehammer? Oh. My. God. He isn't. Jesus, he is.**

**I watch in rapture as he slowly, deliberately makes a show of lubing the handle of his...gulp...sledgie. That thick...long handle...I can't help the gutteral moan that escapes my throat at the thought of that inside me. He is a wicked, wicked man. Thank whatever God is watching over me.**

**He grins wolfishly when he's thoroughly oiled it. He rubs the handle against my stretched opening and I grind against it. My eyes slip closed as he moves it on me over and over.**

**"Brace yourself Little One." is the only warning I get before he's pressing it inside me.**

**Its so wonderfully large, I whine and whimper loudly. Stretched though I am, its so big and I'm stretched so tight around it. My Master is so good to me. He lets me adjust to the harsh intrusion, stroking my back lovingly. He twists and jerks it inside me without warning before roughly pulling back and thrusting back in firmly.**

**"Fuck!" I shout, my body bucking involuntarily.**

**"Like that huh?" he taunts. God do I.**

**He picks up a steady rhythm, the thrusts hard and rough just how I like it.**

**"You like me fucking you like this don't you? Such a dirty little slut. You like it when I bend you over and make it rough. You're such a slut Shawn. You're just loving this aren't you?" I do and he knows it. I love when he talks dirty to me. God the things this man does to me.**

**"You want more Little Angel? You want me to push this harder in you? Deeper in you? Faster? Rougher? Tell me. Tell me what you want."**

**What I want. I love it rough and I want more but its ****_him_**** I want most.**

**"Master, I need you. Please Master, need you in me, inside me. Need you to fuck me raw." I beg, gasping as he drives the 'foreign object' against my prostate brutally.**

**He pulls the sledgehammer from me, dropping it with a loud clank to the floor. Without missing a beat, he plunges inside my body with such force that my head bumps the mirror. I don't care. This is what I need. He plunders my body harshly and I drink in every second like a man dying of thirst.**

**The sounds of our joined bodies, our cries of pleasure, the exquisite pain of the irritated welts on my ass; it drives me insane.**

**"Master! Gotta cum. Please." I plead.**

**"Beg for it." he grunts, pounding me.**

**I do so gladly and he releases my painfully hard cock from its prison. He barely utters the words that allow my release before I'm screaming his name in climax. I don't cry 'master'. That's his title, not his name. Its his name I scream in ecstasy. In these precious moments he's not Master, he's Hunter. My Hunter. My Lover, my protector, and everything I am.**

**As I finally achieve my satisfaction, he's right there with me. His hands grip my hips painfully tight. There will be bruises later and I'll show them off proudly. I provided the pleasure that caused them. I made my Master come apart. My Hunter screams my name as I scream his. We are one, as it should be.**

**It seems like forever before we both reach full completion. I'm completely limp and still where I lay and I feel my Master brush the sweat soaked stands of hair away from my face.**

**"Are you ok Love?" he asks gently, pulling out of me as slowly as he can and soothing me when I hiss in pain.**

**"Perfect." I croak hoarsely when he's fully withdrawn.**

**"I tore you." he whispers, examining my battered entrance.**

**"Just a little. I'll be ok. I promise." I insist. He's worried, its obvious. Sometimes he doesn't ****realize how rough he really gets until after.**

**I crane my neck to look at him. It cracks and my Master's hands move to massage out the knot.**

**"I like the pain Master, I'd tell you if it was too much. I'm fine, really." I reassure him. He smiles and leans down to kiss my cheek.**

**"Well we'd better get you all cleaned up again huh Little Love?"**

**God I love him. He takes such great care of me. My Master takes extra special time in tonight's aftercare. He releases the leather ties binding my arms behind me and rubs the circulation back into my wrists and shoulders. Then he half carries me back to the shower. He supports most of my weight, as my legs are like jello, while he washes me with an extra soft washcloth and soap.**

**Once he's done, he carries me to the center of the room and lays me on the towel he set out on the bench on my tummy. He rubs salve to numb and help heal the red and puffy welts covering my ass and sees to the small tear on my entrance. Then gives me an aspirin and cuddles me tightly in his arms telling me over and over and beautiful and amazing I am.**

**I feel so safe curled up in his protective, loving embrace. He rocks me in his lap a little. This session was intense I'm pretty wound up, It usually takes a nice long aftercare session to get me completely calmed and relaxed again.**

**We stay like this for what seems like a lifetime, my Master holding me close and soothing me. He's muttering nonsense in my ear and rubbing my upper back and shoulders. I'm gonna need a massage to get all of the kinks out of my muscles. I'm beginning to get sleepy but I know he'll carry me home so I let myself drift off and fade into a peaceful sleep, content right here, where I belong.**

**THE END! **


End file.
